Soul Summoner
by Rosie McLovin
Summary: A Final Fantasy X and Soul Reaver 2 Crossover.
1. Burning Flames of Blue

Soul Summoner   
  
  
  
It had been a month now. Yuna missed him: missed his cheerfulness, his optimistic, open-minded attitude, his beautiful eyes... the feeling of his lips on hers. Tidus was all on her mind ever since her speech at the Luca stadium. It was impossible to think that after her pilgrimage, after her long journey of emotion, love, action and adventure that the man she loved was nothing more then a dream. She just couldn't get over him. It stabbed her in the heart when she saw Wakka and Lulu get together, even after all this. Rikku, her beloved Al-Bhed cousin had left with her people, traveling out to sea to build a new Home. Kimahri had left Besaid, possibly going on a pilgirmage of his own to find any missing pieces to his life. So to say, it was very lonely for the young summoner with most of her guardians gone. She wouldn't have minded if Auron was alive, if he could live in Besaid with her, Wakka and Lulu just to keep her company. Sin was gone, Spira was happy again... one would think that the young summoner would have the joyest of all feelings to be alive to see the happiness of her people. However, although Yuna had kept many depressing, lonely thoughts within her, she kept the darkest of them to herself... in her heart. This dark thought was that of wishing that Sin was back in Spira, that Sin was still terrorising other villages and islands, leaving it's Sinspawn here and there, then retrieving them after spreading a trail of death and chaos...   
  
For it was Sin whom brought her beloved Tidus to her. Just as it was Sin who brought her guardians together to assist her on her journey. It was Sin that had reunited her to her uncle and cousin. Yes, Sin had caused terror, death, and tradgety... but she knew deep within her heart that Sin, Sir Jetcht, the father of Tidus, had blessed her with friends, love, and reuniting with the unexpected of family members. It made her think at times... was it her fault that Tidus was gone now? Was it her fault that her friendship and relationships had ended so painfully? The thought seemed to make her heart freeze into ice, then shatter into a thousand pieces. The summoner walked along the beach of Besaid, wishing, hoping, praying, that Tidus's head full of blonde hair would pop out of the cerulean water, then come for her with that goofy, cheerful smile.On the pier, Lulu and Wakka, whom had been watching the young summoner gaze out at the sea, continued to comment and talk of Yuna's feelings towards Tidus. They knew it was hard for her to just let him go... and it killed them to see her once bright and optimistic spirit fuse and forge into misery and depression...   
  
"She's been like this for a month now." Wakka sighed.   
  
"Yes. There's no way she can just simply forget the man she loved..." Lulu replied, then hung her head. "That brainless fool... I told him not to fall in love with her..."   
  
"You know... I actually thought they could've had a chance, ya know. Yuna was alive, Tidus was here... it's a shame it all had to end like this." the blitzball player commented as he continued to watch Yuna.   
  
  
It was then when Lulu's head lifted up as her eyes brightened...   
  
"I think I know a possible solution that may be of assistance..." the black mage said, forming a ball of blue flames in her palm...   
  
Yuna stopped walking, allowing the waves of the ocean gently roll to her ankles, then die back. Repeatively, this occured, the surf rolling in, then pulling back... it was soothing. However, all enjoyable sensations never seem to last long anymore for the young summoner. A burning force had struck her forward, causing the summoner to dive towards the sea, then smacking onto the ground roughly. Blue flames trailed up her back and down her legs, spreading and trailing as if covering a trail of oil. Although she had landed into the water, the flames did not die down, but seemed to grow stronger and intensify with each rolling of the waves. Back onto the pier, Wakka's jaws had nearly disconnected as his widened eyes seemed to almost disconnect and pop out of his sockets. Lulu on the other hand, had remained clam, slowly dropping her right arm as she crossed it with her left, folding them across her chest.   
  
"What are you _doing!?_" Wakka shrieked, glaring at Lulu with confusion and fear.   
  
"Only helping her overcome her depression..." was the reply.   
  
"_WHAT?!_" the blitzer cried, only to have his voice drown at the screams of Yuna's voice. "_YUNA!_"   
  
Wakka leapt from the pier, landing onto the sand as he broke into a dash towards Yuna. His mind raced... why did Lulu attack her? And would Yuna have enough strength to survive such an attack? The flames had reached her head, sizzling the strands of her hair and trailing onto her scalp. The fire covered her entire body like a blanket as Wakka approached her. The summoner's eyes were shut, and she lay very still...   
  
Ignoring the flames, Wakka gathered the summoner in his arms, shaking her, splashing the ocean's water onto her body, trying to awaken the summoner and kill off the flames.   
  
It was then when Yuna's body had vanished completely, dissolving into wind in the blink of an eye, out of Wakka's arms.   
  
  
And Lulu stood there, on the pier, watching everything that had happened...   
  
With a smile... 


	2. Encounter with a Demon

Soul Summoner   
  
  
Awakening from the screaming pain of the nerves and glands of her body, Yuna's eyes slowly opened. A dark blue haze filled every cornor of a large room, and tall pillars that had been crafted there were slanted and curved as if someone had tried to ring them out like a wet washcloth. She lifted a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes as she let out a sigh... when everthing came back to her. She remembered only pieces of the encounter...   
  
  
The ocean...   
  
  
Besaid...   
  
  
Memories of Tidus...   
  
  
Flames that could not die at the touch of water...   
  
  
Wakka and Lulu on the pier...   
  
  
She sat up at a panicking speed, eyeing her arms, then hotching up her dress to reveal her legs...   
  
No scars... no burnt skin... nothing...   
  
Her skin was just as it had been before the encounter with the flames... but how did this all happen? Why did Lulu, one of her most trusted guardians, try to kill her? Just the thought of the sensuous but loving black mage trying to do such a thing seemed to stab Yuna in her heart... but what worried her the most was where she was now. She wasn't in Besaid... for all she knew, that was the first thing that made sense... and she was weaponless. She had no idea where her rod had landed, and it worried her to think what type of fiends might try to attack her... now that her Aeons had been sacrificed...   
  
Instantly but causiously, Yuna began to search for her rod. However, she was more curious about this place. The summoner examined the area... the room was a tomb of some sort, she noticed the slanted pillars, small rooms and lofts carved and engraved into the stone walls, and small, inactive baisens here and there. Where she stood was a large uprised pillar of some sort about thirty feet wide in every angle, and shaped into a rectangular form. Surely, her rod was not on this pillar. Peering over the edge, Yuna noticed a two-hundred foot drop and a lower part to this chamber. Unknown beasts prowled in that area, hissing and growling, prancing around and engulfing bright orbs of light.   
  
_ What kind of fiends are those...? I never encountered such beings in Spira... _ the summoner thought to herself.   
  
At that moment, Yuna heard a clamping from behind her, as if one had leapt into the air, then landed on both feet with a more of a _"pat"_ sound rather then a _"thud!"_. Both of her eyes widened as a jolt of fear disguised as a chill shot up her spine and into her brain as she felt a sharp, powerful grip grasp her arm from behind her. Before she could scream, she felt a warm, almost burning substance at her back.   
  
"Don't make one move, girl... I might be forced to rob your life from that lovely form you've come to inherate."   
  
The voice was sleek, sinister and evil... but at the same time, had a tone of gentleness. The summoner didn't move an inch, fearing the rage and danger this being could possess. Her breath quivered as her body began to vibrate, shaking in her own fear.   
  
"Who are you?" the voice hissed, causing a stream of sweat to roll down Yuna's face from her nervousness.   
  
"I am... Summoner Yuna... from the Isle of Besaid..." she replied, only to recieve a tighter grip.   
  
"Don't get smart with me, girl! I asked who you were, and unless you'd like an unpleasant death, I expect an answer!"   
  
Whoever was speaking these venomous words of threatening anger had left three important details of who "it" was. The voice was that of a male, without a doubt. This seemed to give Yuna a huge disadvangtage, for he didn't seem to be the type who could be easily reasoned with or sweet-talked. The second detail was his iron grip, that didn't seem to be allowing the summoner to be released any time soon. And every time she would say something he never wanted to hear, the grip would get tighter. Her circulation flow in her arm seemed to realise this more then ever as her arm slowly but surely began to grow numb. The third was his dangerous temper... one which she feared the most, for he had threatened to kill her without even taking note that she was defenseless. Yuna swallowed a mouthful of saliva that had formed into a gulp as another stream of sweat formed... and she repeated her reply. This time, "he" released her with a force that sent her stumbling forward and falling to the ground on her stomach. As she turned to face her attacker, her eyes widened, containing so much fear that her jaws dropping and now-pale skin weren't even noticable.   
  
Standing before her was a creature more demonic then any fiend or sinspawn she had ever encountered. He stood around seven feet of height, upright in the position of a man rather then one of those unsent, hunched-over demons in Spira. His form was mostly the remains of bone and muscle, but the creature had barely any flesh left on his body. The arms were muscular, both long and built, then forming into a set of three-taloned claws with an odd, glove-formed cloth wrapped around them from palm to the mid-biceps. He also carried a strong pair of legs that formed into a large pair of feet. From the ankle down the foot formed into not five toes, but two talons. The only visible bones were the ribcage, the pelvis and the spinal cord. Wrapped around the lower part of his mouth and covering his upper ribs and shoulders was a symbolised tabard of some sort, ruined and nearly fading.   
  
His muscles and bones were all a shade of cerulean blue, but pouring from his scalp was a mess of black hair that fell to his cheekbones and fixed into small, dredlock-styled layers. What further interested the summoner was a set of ruined, ragged remains of what appeared to be a set of wings on his back, dangling lifelessly and without cartiledge and bones. Another interesting appearance was a glowing set of silver eyes without irises or pupils, as if his own spirit, hidden beneath this monstrous form, had removed the eyeballs and placed itself there to shine and glow. But was worried her was a long, spiraling green blade that enwrapped itself onto his right arm, then dropped from the middle talon to his ankle as a long, green sword of energy.   
  
"It is so confusing how you are able to travel into the Spectral Realm... yet your heart hasn't stopped pounding." he stated, speaking his mind outloud to himself rather then the girl infront of him.   
  
"I am... not sure how I came to be here, sir. I know nothing of my location... I have traveled all over Spira, but have never come across a place such as this..." Yuna replied sincerely as she rose to her feet.   
  
The demon shook his head and sighed. From the looks of his reactions, he never heard of Spira... and his temper gauge reached sky high at the words "summoner" and "Besaid" for whatever reason. Relunctantly, he took a step for her, but already feared by his rage, let alone his appearance, Yuna stepped away. Again, he stepped forward, but Yuna continued to back away with each step he took. Losing patience with this rediculous procidure, the demon took a powerful leap and jumped for Yuna.   
  
The summoner screamed, turning around to run as he approached her with great speed...   
  
Only to see that she had reached the edge of the pillar...   
  
Her footing was lost, one arm pinwheeled as her body was sent forward... and then she fell.   
  
Screaming on her way down, Yuna was heading down a two-hundred foot drop head first for the ground. Her heart seemed to pound harder and faster as she screamed louder and louder as the ground seemed to be coming up to meet her. The strange demons prowling the area looked at the falling summoner, hearing her scream fill the chamber. They rushed to where her landing point would soon become... for whatever reason, wheither she survived the fall or not, she was going to die... either from the impact, or those creatures. Tears in her eyes, Yuna's mind raced and exchanged thoughts and memories... before finally she had to mentally speak six final words...   
  
_ Tidus... I'll be joining you soon..." _


	3. Raziel: Eye Catching

Soul Summoner   
  
  
Yuna's scream was drowned out by the sound of bubbles erupting from her mouth as she found herself no longer falling... but floating... in water? The blue haze had vanished, almost as if it had formed into the liquidy substance of water, now turning the tomb-like room into a subterranean chamber. And the timing was ironically perfect, for she was at least ten feet from impact. Taking this time to thank the dear gods above for sparing her life again, she eyed the area around her. The once slanted pillars had shifted to a shape of a normal straightened cylindar of stone, and the mysterious "fiends" that had watched her fall were no longer in sight, as if they had vanished completely without a trace. It was at that moment when she felt a powerful arm snake around the small of her back, then curl around her waist as a clawed hand slipped over her mouth. The demon she had encountered hadn't disappeared, and was taking her with him... wherever that destination may be. He continued into the depths of the chamber, entering a strange cavern of some sort... and just the sight of this place forced her mind to flash to the cavern before she confronted Yunalesca a month ago.   
  
Nevertheless, Yuna's senses were screaming at her to swim away, to escape from this creature. She twisted her entire upper body furiously yet carefully as to not cut her face from the demon's dangerously sharp talons. This had taken him by surprise as she kicked furiously, pushing away from him with her legs as her furiously paddling arms whipped throughout the water. Annoyed with her struggling, the demon removed his claw from her mouth and balled the talons into a fist, brought it up, and smashed it powerfully over the summoner's head. Just as the fist created contact with her skull, Yuna's eye's blacked out almost instantly... and her consciousness was lost. Oddly enough, her head would've been sliced in half, had his strange, glowing sword been on his arm. Strangely, the sword itself had vanished along with the haze and the "fiends". This gave him an advantage as the now unconscious Yuna floated beside him as he again slipped his arm around her waist and continued into the cave.   
  
The cavern was a labyrinth of some sort, twisting and winding, filled with smaller caverns, tunnels and dead ends. Eyeing the area in interest, he noticed a set of stairs engraved onto the ground, odd shaped fonts and slots here and there. It was as if the cavern itself was used as a type of forge of some sort. It was then when the demon's eyes caught yet another mysterious visage. Gazing upwards, he noticed a tunnel with a glistening glow of orange and gold as if the water had been set on fire from the sunset. At a quick speed, the demon cannoned himself from the water, shooting himself into the air, and then landing on the cold stone of a floor. The two had found themselves in small, shrine-sized chamber with large, lit torches lined on the walls, causing the fiery glow on the water. This shrine however was surrounded by a large, termogent forest swamp. Armed civilians prowled the area on a patrol of some sort, donning smalled-sized armor and carrying axe-bladed staffs or large broadswords. Placing Yuna onto the ground, and giving her a powerful push of his claw onto her stomach, a mouthful of water was released from inside her, causing the summoner to cough, breathe, then pass back into unconsciousness. The demon leaned towards her, hissing in the girl's ear:   
  
"Rest well human... you fight for your life at the dawn of your awakening..."   
  
  
  
Her eyes slipped open, seeing that of a stone ceiling and a few escaping embers of one of the torches. Yuna slipped her fingers to her head, feeling the throbbing headache return in a more splitting pain then she could ever imagine. She rolled on her side, seeing that her clothes where no longer soaked, but now damp. The very next moment, she met the eyes of her demon staring down at her as his claw slipped onto her shoulder, assisting her in sitting up straight while at the same time, steadying herself from falling over. The closest thing to help that he managed to accomplish was simply leaning her against a wall. She ran her fingers through her short, caramel colored hair, then flung the strands back out of her face.   
  
"It's about time, you've awakened, girl..." her demon hissed.   
  
"I probably would've waken up sooner... if you hadn't had hit me so hard..." was her reply as she massaged the slight bump on her head.   
  
"Nevertheless... there was just no way to restrain you. I just did the first thing that came to mind..." he stated, then blinked. "Second thing that came to mind..."   
  
"Besides killing me, that is?"   
  
"Exactly..."   
  
Yuna sighed, and slowly began to raise to her feet. The demon sprang up quickly and walked to her side, placing one claw on her hip and the other on her ribs, assisting as she stood up. As an advantage, Yuna pushed herself up with one hand on the wall and the other on his shoulder. Again, just as she made it to her feet, their eyes met. They were so... hypnotising and mystical, there was just no other words to describe them besides beautiful. She was shocked how they had come to be such lovely, glowing orbs of light rather then the average set of eyes. Ironically, the demon was haunted by the summoner's eyes as well. He noticed that one iris was a shade of cerulean blue whilst the other was a shade of emerald green. Strangely enough, those eyes represented an enchanting, gentle glow of mystery to the woman before him. The two just gazed at each other for a moment... not saying one word... just gazing at the mysteries and beauty of their eyes before the demon broke the eye-catching and began to turn away, removing his arms from Yuna as he stepped toward the swamp.   
  
"W-Wait!" Yuna stammered, stepping forward as her demon stopped in his tracks.   
  
"Don't try to stop me from leaving you, human..." he hissed, staring at the ground.   
  
"I'm not going to... I just... never got your name..." Yuna commented timidly. Although not facing her, the demon's eyes narrowed into a glare, flaring like white fire. After a moment of silence, he replied with a simple, gothic, beautiful name of...   
  
"Raziel..." 


End file.
